


That finger

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Buck and Eddie are together and things are going good. One morning Eddie wakes up to find the other side of the bed empty and sounds coming from the kitchen. As he stretches he notices something shiny on his left hand, on THAT finger. Eddie scrambles out of bed and goes to the kitchen where Buck and Chris are waiting with mini pancakes shaped in the form of a very important question. What will Eddie's answer be?
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	That finger

It’s not the blinding light that seeps through their curtains at the crack of dawn. Not the sound of the birds chirping outside- singing who knows what. But what does wake him from his slumber is the empty spot beside him.

Eddie is usually the first one to get up in the morning- mainly because it has been a habit and to take care of Christopher- but he genuinely loves waking up early. Stretching out his hand to the side where Buck once was, he feels for his once occupied space. Ever since they have gotten together, things have been easy. They have such a great bond; always have.

But he also knows that since Buck has moved in things have become a little easier. Not that it was hard before, but just easier. The main thing however is that Buck is usually the one to do the cooking, making himself one with the kitchen and what it holds inside to make a delicious meal. So when the sound of cabinets closing and pots clacking come from down the hallway, he knows that his boys are up to no good.

With that, he gets up- stretching his limbs out in every way, trying to rid himself of exhaustion and head towards the sound. As he is getting up, he notices something at the corner of his eye. Turning to face it his eyes widened. Not in disgust, or disbelief or even in horror, but in shock. It’s the finger, like that finger. The shininess of the ring starts to glisten in the light at every angle that he turns his hand. All Eddie wants to do is admire it, but he has so many questions. So instead he heads to the kitchen.

“Did my boys make me breakfast?” he calls as he turns the corner

When he lays his eyes on his boyfriend with Christopher by his side, he studies the smiles creeping up on their face.

“Yes!” his son says excitingly. Eddie looks down at him, a smile now creeping to his face, but is not bothered to hide it. After a moment, his eyes follow, trailing to look up at Buck with a plate in his hands. He offers him a smile, and Eddie would be a fool to not return it.

“Yeah we did.” Buck laughs as he looks down at Chris “But we made them a little different.”

As he gestures with his head for Eddie to come over, Buck places the plate on the table beside them. Making his way over to the kitchen table he steadies himself in between them.

“I thought you’d want an explanation.” Buck whispers

Explanation?

But when Eddie looks down at the plate they both prepared for him, it all starts to make sense.

Eddie doesn’t know when he started crying, but he has tears actively rolling down his cheeks. He starts to feel his son’s small hands cupping his cheeks- wiping away at the tears.

“Don’t cry.” he whispers, still wiping his face

Eddie smiles at the comment, shaking his head while wearing a warm smile. “These are happy tears.”

Turning around to face his boyfriend, Eddie doesn’t say a word; instead, looking him over. Admiring everything about the man in front of him.

“I don’t know if you got the memo yet.” Buck laughs as he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly “So, Edmundo Diaz, will you marry-”

“Yes, yes.” he says as he wraps his arms around his neck, bringing him in for a tight embrace “Of course.”

They stay in each other’s hold for a moment, letting silence take over their home.

“Can we eat the pancakes now? They’re getting cold.” Chris says, breaking the silence that it makes them laugh.

“Yeah, of course we can buddy.”

As Chris heads to the bathroom to wash his hands, Buck turns back to him. Still wearing a bright smile on his face.

“So, how did you like the pancake proposal?”

Eddie shrugs his shoulders, but wears a grin so that he knows he doesn’t mean any harm. “It was alright, I guess.” he answers as he makes his way to the fridge

Buck furrows his eyebrows at him, tilting his head to the side with his mouth agape.

“Alright? Alright?”

It’s the sound of Buck’s footsteps making their way over to him, probably to ask him why he is such a tease, the sound of Chris’ crutches down the hall. But most importantly, it’s the sound of not only a found family in Eddie’s life, but a made one- and one that he doesn’t mind waking up next to everyday.


End file.
